


Into the Night, With You

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Jokes Galore, Even makes him laugh and makes everything okay, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, They meet at the end of a party, they're very cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: —Sé que suena tonto. Pero no fui al extranjero, y no tuve un salvaje romance de verano con algún atractivo extraño, y ni siquiera creo que fuera a nadar o bailar. Sólo me senté aquí y me sentí Como mierda todo el verano —dijo Isak—Eh. Arreglémoslo.O: un Isak ebrio se cruzó con un chico desconocido con perfecto cabello que insistía en arreglarle el aburrido verano en una noche.Alternativamente: Even atisba a un Isak ebrio y simplemente DEBE cuidarlo. Ergo, el capítulo único Desconocidos a Amantes.





	Into the Night, With You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Night, With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992580) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:
> 
> esto está basado en un extraño encuentro que tuve hace unas semanas que se suponía fuera 4K pero acabó siendo… esto.

Isak sabía que era mejor irse antes de la primera fiesta del año escolar.

Bueno, el año escolar técnicamente no comenzaba hasta el lunes. Pero la mayoría de las personas volvían de las vacaciones de verano ansiosas de presumir el bronceado y compartir episodios de proezas sexuales en el extranjero con atractivos y misteriosos desconocidos.

Además, la fiesta era ofrecida por la única e incomparable Eva, señalizando el regreso del legendario _Fredag._ Entonces sí, esta era la primera fiesta del año escolar y todo mundo se aseguró de asistir - aunque algunos estaban más emocionados que otros, Isak perteneciendo al segundo grupo.

Ni siquiera se oponía a salir de fiesta. En realidad, le encantaba pasar las noches de viernes rodeado de rostros familiares, fumando porros en la bañera de alguien, y sonriendo a chicas lindas que en realidad nunca quería tocar. Sin embargo, esta era la primera fiesta después de las vacaciones de verano, e Isak en realidad no tenía mucho que decir de sus vacaciones.

Dudaba que alguien estuviera interesado en escuchar sobre cómo había acabado mudándose a Kollektivet con Linn y Eskild luego que Noora se fuera a Londres. Dudaba que a alguien le importara que él hubiera pasado todo el verano viendo Netflix, jugando fútbol con quien fuera que todavía están en la ciudad, y ocasionalmente instalando Grindr antes de desinstalarla casi al instante.

Así que el corazón se le apretaba un poco mientras escuchaba a Magnus hablara sobre el viaje a Grecia con los primos. Se apretaba un poco cuando una chica que recordaba de su clase de física del año previo le dijo que había viajado con sus padres a Dinamarca, aunque no era _tan_ lejos. Y apretaba todavía más cuando se dio cuenta que Jonas no estaba hablando de las vacaciones a una isla que la familia había elegido este año para ahorrárselo.

Su mejor amigo siempre estaba tan en sintonía con él y sus silenciosas dificultades. Era como si a veces pudiera sentir la piel de Isak hormiguear debajo de la ropa. Y la verdad era que Isak casi habría preferido escuchar el asombroso verano de Jonas. Al menos no tendría que sentir lástima.

Pero mientras el alcohol se le llegaba a la sangre y encontró hogar en sus venas, Isak se dio cuenta que no le importaba la simpatía de Jonas, en realidad nunca había sido así. Una vez Jonas lo había hecho arruinar una salida romántica a una cabaña con Eva para que Isak no acabara sintiéndose solo durante las vacaciones. Él era un guarda, Jonas. Así que a Isak no le importaba ser un poco patético frente a él. Al menos lo hacía sentir cuidado.

—¿Estás tranquilo con que Penetrator Chris esté aquí? —Isak preguntó Jonas cuando ambos fueron a la cocina a por unas cervezas.

—Sí, está bien —Jonas se encogió de hombros.

Isak todavía se sentía culpable por causar el rompimiento de Jonas y Eva. Y esta noche, con Chris metiéndole la lengua en la boca mientras la presionaba contra la pared para que todos vieran, se sentía particularmente culpable.

Sin embargo, no requirió demasiado para que Jonas encontrara un par de labios para la noche. Y la culpa de Isak rápidamente se disipó, dejándolo con nada excepto absoluto hastío.

Intentó charla con algunas chicas y concentrarse en el color de los ojos o la sedosidad del cabello. Pero dejo de fingir divertirse después de deshacerse de la segunda chica que intentó hacerle sexo oral.

Incluso intentó sostenerles la mirada a algunos chicos, sólo en caso de que eso de que los gais se encuentran unos a otros fuera verdad. Pero evitaba la mirada casi de inmediato mientras el pánico se le quedaba en el pecho. Isak ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustaran los chicos. Bueno, a veces estaba seguro - dado su historial de búsquedas y preferencia de porno. Pero a veces no estaba seguro.

Isak no lo había resuelto y tampoco deseaba profundizar esta noche.

_Hora de ir a casa._

Ni siquiera era tan tarde. Pero juzgando por la lengua en la garganta de esa chica y la manera en que Magnus y Mahdi habían logrado desaparecer, de todas maneras, iba a acabar yéndose a casa solo.

.

Isak fue recibido por una brisa inesperadamente agradable tan pronto como salió de la casa, y mentalmente se felicitó por irse temprano de la fiesta porque probablemente no habría sido capaz de sentir esto si se hubiera ido más tarde con mucho más alcohol en la sangre.

Era agosto, así que sólo llevaba una playera blanca, vaqueros, y una hora roja. El viento se sentía tan bien bajo la suelta playera que cerró los ojos y tarareó, secretamente esperando que nadie del interior atestiguara esta incómoda escena desmoronarse ante ellos.

Isak no estaba exactamente ebrio. Pero tampoco estaba sobrio. Sentía el nivel justo de mareo. Se sentía aturdido y feliz, pero todavía en control. Odiaba cuando bebía demasiado y caminaba a casa - ¿siquiera contaba como casa? - sintiéndose vacío y triste, sintiéndose un poco devastado porque no tenía padres que le gritaran cuando llegara a ahí demasiado tarde y se queda inconsciente en la entrada principal, sintiéndose un poco insignificante porque en realidad a nadie le importaba si llegaba a casa o no, porque nadie lo estaba esperando en cama con los brazos abiertos. Isak no tenía a nadie, nadie que lo mirara como si él fuera el sol, ni brazos en los que esconderse cuando las cosas se complicaban. Nadie. Y ni siquiera le importaba, excepto cuando bebía un poco. Esas noches eran las peores.

Sin embargo, esta noche, era una buena noche. Así que se puso los audífonos y reprodujo algo de N.W.A, rapeando a la par porque podía y porque era medianoche y porque era joven y libre y estaba mareado.

_Fuck tha police!_

_Fuck tha police!_

_Fuck tha police!_

_Fuck tha pol-_

Isak brincó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que ahora alguien estaba caminando a su lado, inmediatamente quitándose los audífonos evaluar la situación.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, sobresaltado cuando vio lo cerca que estaba la otra persona.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —dijo un chico con el cabello más ridículo que había visto, levantando ambas manos en señal de que no tenía malas intenciones.

—Oh. Lo lamento, hombre —Isak soltó cuando se dio cuenta que había exagerado. Este era probablemente algún tipo ebrio intentando ir a algún lugar y que accidentalmente se había chocado con él—. Está bien.

Isak quería decir algo más, pero de repente se sintió avergonzado porque este desconocido probablemente lo había escuchado rapear a la par con Dr. Dre e Ice Cube. Ni siquiera podía escucharse. Probablemente había masacrado la estrofa de Ice Cube.

Isak incómodamente se volvió a poner los audífonos y se metió ambas manos a los bolsillos mientras continuaba la caminata. Pero en realidad no podía concentrarse en el verso de MC Ren porque el desconocido todavía estaba muy pegado a su costado, la mirada casi ardiendo en el perfil de Isak, demandando atención.

El primer instinto fue simplemente ignorarlo. Probablemente estaba ebrio e Isak probablemente tenía algo curioso en el rostro. Quizás el labial de esa segunda chica todavía estaba sobre su mejilla. No estaba seguro.

Isak rápidamente se dio cuenta que todavía ni siquiera había visto propiamente el rostro del desconocido, inmediatamente habiéndole evitado la mira antes. Además, se dio cuenta que olía realmente agradable, demasiado agradable para un raro chico ebrio.

_¿Quién es este tipo?_

Isak finalmente decidió darle una mirada y no esperaba exactamente arrepentirse de su decisión. Fue recibido por un cálido rostro que le removió algo en el pecho. Se veía más simétrico que los rostros promedios e Isak no estaba seguro de sí estaba celoso o si quería una copia colgada de su techo. Además, estaba sonriendo e Isak lo encontró extrañamente cautivador.

La estructura ósea del desconocido era inaudita y tenía los ojos _azules_ y amables. Casi era exasperante lo hermoso que era - ¡sin mencionar los labios! Los labios carnosos y también inauditos. Isak deseaba tener esos labios. Quizás en más de una manera. No estaba seguro si quería los labios en su rostro, o los labios _sobre_ su rostro.

Todo con respecto a este chico era inaudito. El rostro, la altura, la entallada playera blanca que le exhibía el pecho, e incluso sonreía. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?

Isak odiaba la manera en que lo sobrepasaba, lo alto y flaco que estaba. Pero, sobre todo, odiaba que realmente le hacía agua la boca, que lo estaba hacienda sentir más nervioso y excitado que ninguna chica de la fiesta.

_¿Qué tan ebrio estoy?_

El chico articuló algo e Isak entró en pánico por un momento porque no podía oírlo. Luego se dio cuenta que todavía tenía los audífonos puestos.

—Oh —jadeó mientras se los quitaba—. ¿Qué dijiste?

El desconocido rio y los ojos de Isak se abrieron como platos un poco más porque _caramba. Qué sonrisa. Qué voz profunda. Qué._

—Dije que vamos iguales1 —dijo el chico - _¿hombre?_ ¿La voz profunda lo hacía un hombre? ¿Cuándo era aceptable ir de ser llamado un chico a un hombre?

—¿Qué? —Isak frunció las cejas en confusión, todavía un poco asombrado por la voz y todo el rostro completo.

—Nuestras playeras —dijo el desconocido—. Ambos vamos de blanco.

—¿Eh? —Isak ahora estaba más que confuso. Sí, ambos vestían de blanco, pero ¿por qué este chico le estaba hablando?

—¿Tuviste una buena noche? ¿Vas a casa?

_¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué me estás hablando como si me conocieras?_

Isak desenchufó los audífonos de su iPhone luego los metió a su bolsillo trasero. Todavía sostenía su teléfono, los dedos curveados alrededor de la pantalla, sólo en caso de que fuera un individuo peligroso y necesitara llamar a la policía o algo.

—Discúlpame —Isak tartamudeó—. Eh. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Hm. No lo creo —dijo el joven hombre - la voz profunda justo como Isak imaginaba que eran las voces de los hombres, pero todavía tenía un aire infantil. Era un joven hombre—. Aunque, me gustaría cambiar eso.

_Eh. qué. Eso era. ¿Una frase de ligue?_

—¿Cómo?

El joven hombre rio e Isak casi se sintió sonreír, sintiéndose un poco aturdido porque lo había hecho reír así de fácil.

_Qué estoy haciendo._

Este podría haber sido un asesino serial por lo que él sabía. Isak intentó introducir la combinación del teléfono cuando se dio cuenta que difícilmente lo recordaba. Estaba más ebrio de lo que pensaba. Pero entonces, rapear en voz alta ‘Fuck tha Police’ en mitad de la calle debería haber sido una señal bastante buena. No estaba mareado. Estaba ebrio. Definitivamente ebrio.

—Sí quieres —dijo el joven hombre con una cálida sonrisa que escondió los ojos tras los parpados. Era bastante sobrecogedor—. Me gustaría conocerte, si quieres.

_Es demasiado lindo para ser un asesino serial. ¿Así es cómo funciona?_

Isak de repente recordó la historia de Magnus sobre que una vez un narcotraficante estaba intentando venderle éxtasis y lo había confundido con alguien intentando entablar una amistad.

—No quiero comprar drogas —Isak balbuceó mientras sus zancadas se reducían y los pasos más lentos. Entonces vio al hipotético narcotraficante estallar en risas mientras se abrazaba el estómago. Estaba dando un espectáculo, este chico - hombre.

—No estaba pensando eso —dijo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me estás siguiendo? —Isak frunció el ceño.

—Estoy caminando junto a ti. No siguiéndote —el desconocido rectificó con un estúpido guiño—. Parece que estás por caerte.

Probablemente era el peor guiño que Isak había visto en su vida. Y estaba por comentar lo mal que era cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies y casi se caía si no fuera por la mano del desconocido en su bícep.

Isak estaba definitivamente ebrio. _Genial._

—¿Ves? —el hombre joven rio.

—Estoy bien —Isak murmuró, ahora más que avergonzado mientras intentaba liberar su brazo del agarre del desconocido. Era tan fuerte a la vez que gentil. Isak casi quería pedirle un abrazo. Estaba seguro de que daba buenos abrazos.

El joven hombre lo soltó y ambos caminaron en silencio, estando demasiado cerca para dos desconocidos.

—¿Por qué te fuiste temprano? —dijo el chico, alarmando un poco a Isak que se había perdido en sus pensamientos involucrando abrazos rompe huesos.

—¿Eh?

—La fiesta.

—¿Estabas en la fiesta? —Isak enarcó una de sus cejas.

Era tanto tétrico como tranquilizador. Si este chico había estado en la fiesta de Eva, probablemente significaba que estaba en su entorno. Las probabilidades de que fuera un asesino serial acaban de decrecer.

—Sí —el desconocido se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —dijo Isak.

—Te seguí.

—¿Cómo?

Muy bien, eso era algo extraño, pero todavía ruborizaba un poco a Isak. Casi quería golpearse el rostro, porque si otro desconocido hubiera admitido seguirlo, probablemente lo habría encontrado tétrico y correría por las colinas. Pero ya que _éste_ desconocido resultaba tener un rostro muy sobrecogedor, Isak estaba más vacilante y ruborizado.

—Debe sonar muy tétrico —dijo el joven hombre en una sonrisa.

—Bastante. Sí —Isak también sonrió, de repente sintiéndose extremadamente tímido.

—Lo lamento. Estoy algo ebrio —dijo el chico, llevándose una de las manos al perfecto cabello, tirándoselo un poco. Isak también quería tocarlo.

—¿Sigues a la gente cuando estas ebrio? —Isak preguntó, parpadeándole y ganándose una dulce sonrisa de él.

—Solo a los que encuentro lindos —dijo el chico, y sí, ahora Isak se estaba derritiendo un poco.

_Pon las cosas en orden. Él es más tétrico que nada._

—No soy gay —Isak balbuceó porque en realidad no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras del chico.

—Nunca asumí que lo fueras —dijo el desconocido, sonriendo un poco. Había simpatía en la sonrisa e Isak no sabía qué concluir. 

—Acabas de llamarme lindo.

—También encuentro lindo a Chris Evans, pero no necesariamente pienso que sea gay.

—¿Quién es Chris Evans? —Isak frunció el ceño en confusión.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué? —Isak volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

—¡¿No sabes quién es Chris Evans?! —El desconocido se burló, la boca formando un perfecta ‘O’, ruborizando el rostro de Isak porque había acabado de imaginar esa boca en -

—¡Mierda! —Isak masculló porque estaba comenzando a sentir calor por todas partes.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—A mí. Nada —Isak tartamudeó mientras se echaba aire con el cuello de su playera—. Sólo estoy un poco ebrio. Eso es todo.

—¿Tienes calor? —dijo el chico—. ¿Quieres ir a refrescarte a algún local para refrescarte?

—Es medianoche —Isak rodó los ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo abierto —el joven hombre volvió a sonreír y lo hizo sentirse débil de las rodillas.

—Ahora mismo nada está abierto —Isak insistió—. Esto es Noruega.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —el desconocido se burló—. Sucede que conozco a 24/7 deli no muy lejos de aquí.

—No te creo.

.

Isak no sabía por qué siguió a un completo desconocido a una tienda en medianoche, pero ciertamente podía achacarlo a estar intoxicado. A parte, no estaban haciendo nada. Claro, este chico lo había llamado lindo, pero no tenía que significar nada. Isak tampoco podía imaginarlo siendo un individuo peligroso. Al menos, no a juzgar por la manera en que había metido la cabeza en el frigorífico por cerveza.  

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isak parpadeó en confusión.

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —el joven hombre sonrió, mantenido la puerta del frigorífico abierta para que Isak pudiera verlo—. Me estoy refrescando.

_Qué diablos._

—Aquí. Ven conmigo —sostuvo la puerta con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Isak no tenía idea de por qué todavía estaba en presencia de este extraño chico, pero todavía ahí, también acercándose hasta que estuvieron lado a lado luego metiéndose al frigorífico de cerveza.

Definitivamente se está refrescando. Pero no evitó el rubor que se le coló a las mejillas. Estás presionado entre la puerta y el brazo del desconocido sosteniéndola. Casi lo estaba abrazando y olía a loción de afeitar y colonia y simplemente a _hombre._ Isak podía intoxicarse sólo con esa esencia.

—Es agradable. ¿Verdad? —el chico lo asustó, probablemente dándose cuenta lo incómodo que se había puesto.

—No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo ahora mismo —Isak suspiró.

—Te estás refrescando con la ayuda de un frigorífico de cerveza —rio. Y de repente se estaba volviendo brumoso alrededor de ellos, Isak sintiéndose cómodo bajo ese brazo.

—Ahora se me antoja una cerveza —se conformó en cambio. Difícilmente estaba ebrio y esto era probablemente una terrible idea.

—¿Quieres comprar algo? ¿Tener nuestra pequeña fiesta?

—No tengo dieciocho —Isak se encogió de hombros, haciendo un pequeño puchero—. ¿Y tú? 

—Sí —el desconocido asintió—. Bueno, más, diecinueve.

—Iré a esperar afuera —de repente Isak se alejó de él—. Tú consigues la cerveza.

Cualquier cosa por la cerveza.

.

—¿Estás enojado? —dijo el joven hombre, acercándose hasta que las rodillas chocaron sobre el pequeño peldaño que estaban ocupando—. No te enojes.

—¿Por qué compras champaña? Dije cerveza —Isak resopló, sintiéndose molesto y resentido.

—Lo lamento. Quería ir a lo grande. Sabes —el alto tonto abstraído respondió.

—¡Sólo quería cerveza! —Isak gruñó, sin poner demasiado atención al hecho de que este desconocido que le debía exactamente nada.

Se sentaron en silencio mientras Isak hacía una rabieta en su cabeza como un niño petulante. Era casi como si estuvieran teniendo una pelea doméstica y ni siquiera se conocían.

La respiración de Isak eventualmente regulada justo a tiempo para que el desconocido sacara un porro.

—¿Tregua? —ofreció una sonrisa, el porro entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Estás perdonado —Isak sonrió.

.

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? ¿Bien? —el chico preguntó en mitad del primer porro—. ¿No demasiado mareado?

Isak se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando un poco cuando le cogió el porro de los dedos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —Isak respondió mientras exhalaba las peores bocanadas de humo que había visto, tosiendo siempre que daba una calada—. Simplemente es raro.

—¿Qué es raro?

—Que preguntes cómo me siento. —Entonces Isak le regresó el porro y colocó ambas manos sobre el piso, arqueando la espalda para estirarse un poco.

—¿Por qué es raro? —preguntó el chico, las mejillas ahuecándose hermosamente antes de vaciarse mientras exhalaba perfectos anillos de humo.

—No lo sé —Isak se encogió, la cabeza sintiéndose un poco pesada sobre su cuello—. Es agradable.

—¿Agradable? —el desconocido rio, sonando un poco sorprendido.

—Sí. —Isak pausó para quitarse la gorra que estaba al revés sobre su cabeza y la dejó sobre el piso junto a él—. Digo, no creo que en un tiempo nadie me ha preguntado cómo estoy.

 _Caray._ Isak no sabía de dónde venía eso. Esta era ciertamente una primera vez.

—Entonces, te lo preguntaré más —el chico respondió, completamente imperturbable por la extrañes de Isak.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Gracias —Isak murmuró, no exactamente seguro del por qué le agradecía. La compañía o la atención o el porro o la champaña. Isak no estaba seguro.

El desconocido rio y le jugó un poco el cabello. Aparte de eso Isak habría hecho una rabieta, porque nadie le tocaba el cabello, jamás. Pero esto están bien. Estaba demasiado bien. Este chico era Tan agradable.

—Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer luego? —dijo el desconocido, el porro cuidadosamente colocado entre los carnosos labios. Isak quería secretamente tocarlos—. Es demasiado pronto para irse a casa. ¿No crees?

—Nunca es demasiado pronto para acurrucarse en la cama con Netflix —Isak se encogió de hombros, los dedos extendiéndose distraídamente en la oscuridad a por el porro—. Al diablo esa fiesta, para ser honesto.

—De hecho, estoy de acuerdo con eso —dijo el chico, alegremente devolviéndoselo, el pulgar rozándole contra el dorso de la mano por un breve instante—. Pero a veces es bueno salir con gente luego de un tiempo sin verse. ¿No crees?

—Hm. Sí. Por supuesto. Sólo. La primera vez después del verano siempre es raro. No lo sé —Isak divagó un poco, sorprendiéndose por compartir esto de sí con un perfecto desconocido. No pensaba jamás haber reconocido esto en voz alta.

—¿Por qué es raro? Prometo que no contaré. 

—No hay nada que decir —Isak dejó escapar una risa—. Sólo. No lo sé. El verano se acabó y no hice una mierda excepto ver Narcos una y otra vez. ¿Sabes?

El desconocido le dio una tierna mirada que hizo ruborizar un poco a Isak. No sabía la razón por la que estaba abriendo el corazón a un potencial asesino serial, pero simplemente se sentía _correcto._

—Sí, tengo esa sensación —replicó—. A veces cuando veo dónde están mis amigos y dónde estoy yo en comparación, me siento un poco triste. Es como que perdí un tren. Sabes. Y siempre que salimos, es que van precavidos conmigo para evitar decir algo sobre la vida de ellos que podría lastimar mis sentimientos.

Isak asintió furiosamente. Lo entendía. Este desconocido simplemente lo comprendía.

—¡Exactamente! Y es como. ¿Se sienten mal de cierta forma? Porque saben la razón por la que estuve aquí todo el verano sin hacer nada. Así que evitan hablar de las lujosas vacaciones con la familia y cosas.

—Eso apesta.

—Sí. Supongo que por eso me fui antes —Isak admitió.

—¿Porque no quieres que tus amigos se sientan mal por ti?

—Además porque no tengo nada que decir cuando gente que no me conoce pregunta sobre mi verano —Isak dejó descansar su rostro sobre las rodillas dobladas—. Sé que suena tonto. Pero no fui al extranjero, y no tuve un salvaje romance de verano con algún atractivo extraño, y ni siquiera creo que fuera a nadar o bailar. Sólo me senté aquí y me sentí Como mierda todo el verano.

Isak respiró por la nariz luego detuvo el andar cuando se dio cuenta que lo mucho que había compartido con un desconocido del que no sabía nada. Era casi irreal lo fácil que fue simplemente contarle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Isak comenzó a preguntarse si siquiera era real, si no era sólo producto de su imaginación o ebrio cerebro. Este chico no podía ser real.

Pero entonces probablemente lo había asustado con sus incoherencias. Probablemente ahora pensaba que Isak era raro. Se preocupó por un total de cinco segundos antes que el desconocido volviera a hablar.

—Lamento que no te dieran una mamada este verano —dijo, ganándose un inmediato empujón en el pecho por parte de Isak cuyo rostro estaba ruborizado casi por completo.

—¡Cierra la boca! —gruñó.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Culpa mía —el chico rio—. Y lo digo en serio. Apesta. Lo siento. Apesta tener a tus amigos sintiéndose mal por uno incluso cuando sabes que no tienen mala intención.

Isak se encogió de hombros luego apartó un poco la mirada. Estaba un poco sobrecogido por sus propias palabras. Nunca había sido tan honesto consigo mismo.

—Está bien —Isak murmuró.

El desconocido le volvió a jugar con el cabello, esta vez con algo de genuina simpatía en los ojos. Y por alguna razón, Isak creía que tenía las más puras intenciones.

—Yo tampoco tenía una buena, si te hace sentir algo mejor —dijo el hombre joven. 

_Por qué suenas más triste que yo._

—Me hace sentir un poco menos solo, para ser honesto. Pero no mejor —Isak se encogió de los hombros.

El hombre joven sonrió luego sacó otro papel del bolsillo, comenzando a enrollar el segundo porro—. Me alegra la decisión de seguirte —dijo—. Por tétrico que pueda sonar.

Isak rio y casi admitió que también estaba alegre casi alegre de que lo hubiera seguido.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Isak preguntó en cambio—. Me sigo refiriendo a ti como ‘hombre joven’ en mi cabeza. Me está dando dolor de cabeza.

—¿Hombre joven? —el chico rio, los ojos arrugándose, mariposas instantáneamente esparciéndosele por el estómago—. ¿Qué?

—Te ves joven, pero digamos, tu voz es súper profunda, como la voz de un hombre. No lo sé —Isak se encogió de hombros.

Entonces vio al desconocido mientras le parpadeaba en indignación.

—¿Qué? —Isak rio.

—¡Te hago saber que soy un hombre! —El desconocido declaró en un tono de falsa ofensa, haciendo que Isak estallara en risa, también bastante genuinamente.

—De acuerdo. Sr. Hombre —Isak ofreció luego se sintió nervioso cuando notó el rostro del desconocido suavizarse ante esto.

—Sr. Hombre —repitió.

—¿Hm?

—¿Por qué todo lo que dices es dolorosamente adorable?

El rostro de Isak volvió a ruborizar ante esto. Él no era adorable. No estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado adorable. Todo mundo sólo lo llamaba gruñón o petulante, nunca adorable.

—¡No soy gay! —Isak balbuceó una vez más, inmediatamente apartando la vista y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No necesitas ser gay para ser adorable, Sr. Hombre —el desconocido se encogió de hombros en una divertida risa—. Además, ya que volvemos al tema de que no eres gay, Chris Evans interpreta a Captain America y estoy un poco ofendido de que no lo sepas.

—Oh. ¡Lo conozco!

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Captain America es gay? —Isak preguntó de la nada—. Mi compañero de piso dice que Captain America es gay.

El desconocido volvió a reír e Isak se le unió esta ocasión. Recordaba el día que Eskild y Noora tuvieron toda una discusión sobre la sexualidad de Captain America que incluyó ‘¡No todo el mundo es gay, Eskild!’ a ‘¡Captain America le dará una mamada a alguien en pantalla dentro de diez años!’.

—Coincido con tu compañero de piso —dijo Sr. Hombre—. O también podría ser bisexual o pansexual. Pero estoy seguro de que le gusta dar mamadas.

_Dios._

—No soy gay —Isak repitió, esta vez un poco menos convencido, también riendo.

—¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? No estoy diciendo que lo seas.

—Sigues hablando de dar mamadas —dijo Isak.

—Bueno, no estoy diciendo ni asumiendo que tú haces _eso._ Sabes —dijo el hombre joven, luego sin advertencia, se inclinó y susurró en la oreja de Isak—. Aunque, ¿lo haces? ¿Eso es algo que te gusta? Es para un amigo. Mi amigo lo pregunta.

—Eres ridículo —Isak rio luego lo empujó juguetonamente, rodando un poco los ojos, pero también entrando en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que ahora los costados de ambos estaban tocándose. Se estaba poniendo cómodo con un perfecto extraño en mitad de la nada en una noche de viernes.

—Sabes. Una vez hice un proyecto escolar en el que Captain America tenía un amor épico con Vladimir Putin —dijo.

—No te creo. De ninguna manera —Isak rio.

—En serio. Quiero ser un director de cine. Me tomo esto muy seriamente.

—Permíteme adivinar. Putin estaba complaciendo a Captain America —Isak esnifó.

—De hecho, era al contrario —el desconocido rio, haciendo que Isak se abrazara el estómago y riera en alto.

Isak no podía recordar la última vez que había reído tan genuinamente.

—En serio. Puedo mostrártelo, si quieres —dijo el hombre joven, de repente alejándose del costado de Isak para realmente ponerse de pie.

—Hm. —Isak le entrecerró ligeramente los ojos a él, en realidad no sabiendo qué hacer con la mano que le estaba ofreciendo ayudarse a levantarse del pavimento—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Dándote una mano —dijo el desconocido—. Literalmente, sabes. No de _esa_ manera.

Isak rio y le apartó la mano de un golpe. Se puso la gorra y se puso de pie sin ayuda. Este chico era ridículo, pero todavía lo hizo reír. Es lo que había.

—¿Eso es lo que ocurre en tu proyecto escolar? ¿Captain America le dio una mano a Putin? —Isak resopló, ahora encarándolo.

—Discúlpame. Pero mi proyecto escolar fue una obra de arte. Es un poco insultante que sigas infravalorándolo —el hombre joven lamentó, intentando hacer un puchero.

—Estoy seguro de que fue alucinante —Isak rodó los ojos, ahora caminando, también sin dirección.

—¡Claro que lo fue! En serio —insistió, ahora dándose la vuelta para encarar a Isak mientras caminaba hacia atrás—. Realmente debería mostrártelo alguna vez.

—¿Hm? —Isak entrecerró los ojos porque sabía lo que venía.

—Ahora mismo —dijo el hombre joven—. Mi casa no está muy lejos.

Isak volvió a empujarlo, ruborizándose furiosamente, pero sonriendo para sí porque nunca había estado al otro lado, recibiendo tanta atención.

No dolía que el chico con interés en él además fuera ridículamente atractivo.

—NO voy a casa contigo —Isak rio, de repente sintiéndose extremadamente tímido y coy.

—¿Por qué no? —el chico rio—. Sólo veríamos una película y nos acurrucamos o algo. Digo, estás algo ebrio y yo también.

—¡No soy gay! —Isak gritó tan fuerte que estaba seguro había despertado a alguien por esa calle.

—¡Dios! —el chico suspiró, rodando los ojos afectuosamente, justo antes de colocar ambas manos sobre los costados de Isak y lentamente apoyándolo contra la pared—. No eres gay. Entendido.

Quizás era el hecho de que la luz no se reflejaba sobre el rostro de Isak desde este ángulo, así que éste chico no tenía manera de saber lo afectado que estaba realmente. Pero no podía haberse perdido el suspiro que había escapado de Isak cuando la espalda golpeó el muro.

—Eh —Isak le parpadeó, sus manos distraídamente descansaron sobre el pecho del desconocido. Estaba respirando con dificultad y no podía creer lo bien que se sentía ser tocado por tan fuertes manos. Estaba tan hambriento de caricias. Incluso el más simple roce le causaba un corte mental.

—Oh —el chico jadeó luego lo soltó—. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

—Oh. Es. Eh. Está bien —Isak tartamudeó, el corazón palpitándole en la garganta por la proximidad.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien así de atractivo. Casi quería reclinarse y acariciar. Casi quería decir ‘al diablo’ e ir a casa y acurrucarse con este chico.

—No está bien. Lo siento si te estoy incomodando —el desconocido murmuró justo mientras se alejaba del espacio personal de Isak, dejándolo sintiéndose un tanto desnudo, un poco frío.

—Está bien. De hecho, me haces sentir bastante bien. Créelo o no —Isak balbuceó, sin siquiera molestarse en cubrirse la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir.

—Oh —el chico jadeó—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí es algo agradable —Isak se encogió de hombros, su espalda todavía contra la fresca pared—. Además, era bastante atractivo.

—Caray.

—Digo, de una manera no gay —Isak se rio. Él _se rio._

_Dios. Puedo cerrar la boca._

—No gay, pero ¿piensas que soy atractivo? —el chico parpadeó y fue casi lindo lo sorprendido que lució.

—Sí. Un poco —Isak rio, elevando la barbilla porque estaba ebrio y no tenía de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Caray —el desconocido sonrió—. Creo que mi corazón está revoloteando.

—Cálmate —Isak lo empujó juguetonamente—. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Eh. Rima con Eleven —dijo el chico.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué?

—¿Eleven como de Stranger Things? —Isak resopló.

—No quiero decir que sea mi nombre. Sólo que rima.

—Entiendo.

—¿Cuál es _tu_ nombre? —dijo Eleven.

—Rima con Isak —dijo Isak, arqueando un poco la espalda porque ansiaba algo de roce.

Eleven rio e Isak observó, le entrecerró un poco los ojo.

—No creo que funcione así, Isak —dijo Eleven.

—¡No quiere decir que mi nombre sea Isak! —Isak hizo un puchero—. ¡Mi nombre podría ser Zach!

—Tú nombre no es Zach —Eleven rio e Isak también.

Él era muy lindo. Isak confiaba en él por alguna extraña razón.

—¡Bien! Mi nombre es Isak —dijo Isak, los dedos curvándose alrededor del borde de la playera de Eleven—. Y no voy a ir a casa contigo.

—Entendido —Eleven rio, justo antes de alejarse y continuar el paseo, dejando a Isak estupefacto contra la pared.

—¿Discúlpame? —Isak resopló.

—¡Vamos! —Eleven se giró para urgirlo a unírsele—. No tenemos toda la noche.

—¿Eh?

—Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo para hacer tu verano genial.

—¿Qué?

.

—¿Qué es esto? —Isak preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Una piscina —Eleven replicó.

—Puedo verlo. ¿De quién es la piscina?

—De mi tía —Eleven se encogió de hombros antes de abría la ventana exterior y saltar a la piscina interior.

Eleven lo había llevado a la casa de alguien y por alguna razón, Isak había decido acatar.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Isak preguntó una vez que estuvieron dentro.

—Vamos a nadar —dijo Eleven mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

—¡Por qué estás desnudo! —Isak aulló penosamente.

—No quiero mojar mi ropa. Las necesitaremos más tarde —Eleven sonrió, sin perder como el rostro de Isak se había ruborizado al verle las piernas—. Dijiste que no nadaste en todo el verano. Necesitamos arreglarlo.

—No quiero nadar —Isak respondió débilmente, ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Sí, quieres. Sabes que quieres.

Eleven guiñó un ojo y le colocó las manos sobre el cuello de la playera y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza. Era tan candente que todo lo que Isak pudo hacer era mirar fijo. La boca salivándole.

—Entonces sólo vas a verme desnudarme, ¿eh? —Eleven sonrió, provocando que Isak rodara los ojos y se diera la vuelta.

—Cierra la boca —respondió mientras comenzaba a desvestirse—. Y no te atrevas a quitarte la ropa interior.

—Cierto. Porque no gay —Eleven rio—. Conservare mis calzoncillos. No te preocupes. No se van a dar mamadas esta noche, Isak.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Cierra la boca! —Isak lo empujó Tan fuerte que se cayó en la piscina, pero no sin jalarlo consigo.

El agua estaba demasiado fría para una piscina interior durante el verano. Pero Isak dedujo que “la tía de Eleven” probablemente no la usaba mucho.

Todos sus sentidos estaban cosquilleando. Casi era inquietante.

Isak no podía creer que acababa de colarse a la piscina de alguien con un desconocido al que había seguido lejos de la fiesta. De repente se estaba sintiendo sobrecogido.

—¿Qué? —Eleven le sonrió. Era tan lindo con el cabello así todo mojado. Era tan increíblemente lindo.

—¿Es legal nadar cuando estas ebrio? —Isak frunció las cejas, los brazos haciendo pequeños círculos para mantenerse a flote.

—¿Qué? —Eleven rio.

—Digo, como. Necesitas habilidades motrices para nadar y eso. ¿No debería ser ilegal nadar cuando estás intoxicado?

—No estamos conduciendo, Isak. No estamos poniendo a nadie en peligro.

—Aunque, me estoy poniendo en peligro. ¿Y Sí me ahogo? Podría ahogarme —Isak insistió.

—No te dejaré ahogarte —Eleven sonrió, nadando un poco más cerca hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, a escasa distancia.

—¿Cómo te vas a asegurar que no me ahogue? —Isak preguntó, los ojos un poco saltones, todavía ebrio y un poco colocado.

Entonces jadeó penosamente cuando las manos de Eleven se le curvaron alrededor de las piernas bajo el agua y lo acercaron.

—Hm. Puedes sostenerte de mí cintura —dijo dubitativamente como si inmediatamente se hubiera arrepentido de tocarlo de esa manera. Y el ligero rubor en las mejillas hizo sentir a Isak aturdido porque podía decir que este chico también estaba nervioso—. Nadaré o flotaré. Simplemente puedes aferrarte a mí.

—¿Así? —Isak susurró esta vez mientras envolvía con las piernas la cintura de Eleven, viéndole los ojos ensancharse y un sonido bajo se le escapó de la boca.

_Esa boca._

—Sí, justo así —replicó, los ojos ahora innegablemente sobre los labios de Isak, inmediatamente encendiéndole la piel pese a toda el agua alrededor de ellos.

—¿Sí? —Isak preguntó de nuevo, esta vez colgándole ambos brazos alrededor del cuello, casi gimiendo cuando sintió los grandes dedos del chico más allá de la desnuda espalda baja, presionado, sólo sintiéndolo.

_Dios._

—Sí —Eleven sonrió y si él no iba a acabar con la distancia entre ellos, Isak iba a tener que hacerlo.

En cambio, flotaron en los brazos del otro en silencio, Isak simplemente incapaz de apartar la vista, completa y totalmente fascinado por el rostro ante él, mirándolo como si hubiera colgado estrellas en el cielo, una mano sobre su espalda baja mientras el otro brazo los mantenía a flote.

No podía creer que estuviera pecho a pecho con un chico cuyo nombre probablemente no era Eleven en la piscina de alguien en agosto. Nadie se lo creería.  No es que quisiera contar la historia.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo Isak, una de sus manos subiendo al rostro del desconocido para acariciar porque no podía evitarlo.

—¿Hm?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre real? Eres muy lindo. Quiero poner un nombre a tu rostro.

Y _de acuerdo._ Isak nunca había sido así de transparente y vergonzoso. Tenía muchos más encantos que esto. Esto era muy patético, pero no podía evitarlo. El corazón le latía con fuerza y rápido en el pecho.

—Even. Mi nombre es Even —respondió con grandes ojos como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Even —Isak repitió, el pulgar pasándole sobre los pómulos porque no podía evitarlo. _Tan lindo._

—Isak —Even casi susurró.

Y de repente fue demasiado. No podía creer que se habían conocido hace una o dos horas. No tenía sentido.

Isak quería besarlo así que se inclinó tan lentamente, cerrando los ojos porque se sentía correcto, acercándose hasta que una niña pequeña gritó a todo pulmón.

.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —Isak chilló mientras corrían por la calle con los pantalones en las manos, pero las playeras olvidadas hace mucho—. ¡¿Por qué una niña estaba despierta a la 1 de la mañana?! ¡¿Qué clase de padres?!

Pero estaba bien porque Even lo estaba cogiendo de la mano y llevándolo por las calles desiertas mientras estaban goteando por todas partes.

—¡También me gustaba mucho esa playera! ¡Joder! —Isak volvió a gruñir.

—Qué pasa con los pantalones. Ahí tienes las llaves y cartera y teléfono —dijo Even.

—¡Eh!

Dejaron de deambular diez minutos más tarde, ahora también completamente desaliñados y mojados y con frío.

—Me va a dar neumonía —Isak jadeó, descansando sus manos sobre las rodillas y respirando con dificultad.

—¿Siempre eres así de dramático? —Even rio.

—¡En serio!

—Entonces, supongo que deberíamos secarnos primero antes de morir.

Isak sabía que era una mala idea. Simplemente lo sabía. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Eh. Podemos ir a mi casa —tartamudeó, su rostro ahora completamente ruborizado—. Tengo ropa seca.

.

—Genial lugar —dijo Even justo mientras las manos de Isak se le iban a la cara para mantenerlo callado—. ¿Qué? —susurró.

—Mi compañero de piso probablemente está dormido —dijo Isak.

—¿El que estaba convencido de que Captain America da mamadas?

—¡Cierra la boca! —Isak gruñó mientras lo llevaba por el corredor a su recámara.

Even todavía estaba riendo para el momento en que cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ellos.

—Sé que es difícil de entender para un chico tan genial como tú, pero mi compañera Linn duerme demasiado. Y lo necesita —dijo Isak, sintiéndose un poco extraño ante la necesidad de defender el horario de sueño de su compañera.

—Oh lo comprendo —dijo Even que se había acomodado en la cama—. A veces también duermo demasiado.

—No es así —Isak rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No es como oh tener resaca o desvelarse y necesitar recuperarse. Ella simplemente necesita quedarse en su habitación, a veces.

Cuando Isak terminó de despotricar, se sorprendió de encontrar a Even observándolo con una relajada expresión en el rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Eres lindo —Even dijo, ahora sonriendo, mientras cruzaba las piernas desnudas sobre la cama de Isak.  

Isak casi se estaba derritiendo.

—No soy lindo —inhaló, no exactamente seguro de la razón por la que le importaba ser llamado lindo.

—Sí, lo eres. Eres tan atento. Es tan tierno.

 _Puf._ Isak estaba muy lejos de ser lindo o atento o en todo caso adorable.

A regañadientes aceptó el cumplido y dio a Even una toalla y la playera de Jesús de Eskild.

—Eh, también puedes ponerte mis pantalones, pero no lo sé —Isak volvió a tartamudear.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿Si me van a quedar?

—¿Discúlpame?

—Eres algo pequeño —dijo Even—. Podría verme algo extraño.

—¡Entonces quédate desnudo! —Isak frunció el ceño justo antes de lanzarle un par de pantalones—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Even rio igual que un niño e hizo estallar un poco el corazón de Isak.

—Nunca llamarte pequeño. Anotado —dijo justo antes de coger la muñeca de Isak, justo encima del pulso.

Isak estaba increíblemente nervioso. Aunque no había pensado en esto. ¿Y si este chico quería quedarse? ¿Y sí quería algo más? ¿Y sí quería pasar la noche? Isak todavía no había besado a otro chico. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sintiendo o lo que era esto. Ni siquiera lo sabía.

Y fue como si Even pudiera sentir su pánico y crisis interna porque inmediatamente le soltó la muñeca y se puso de pie para secarse.

Luego rápidamente se puso los pantalones de Isak y rio mientras señalaba a los expuestos tobillos.

—¿Lo ves?

—Vete al diablo —Isak rodó los ojos mientras se ponía sus propios pantalones. Eran unos vaqueros negros.

Eran las dos de la mañana e Isak probablemente debería simplemente ponerse el pijama o shorts, pero no quería que se viera como una invitación. Todavía no estaba completamente sobrio y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de controlarse de otra manera. 

—¿Preparado? —dijo Even.

—¿Eh?

—Tenemos más cosas que hacer esta noche.

—¿Qué?

.

Y así fue como terminaron en la entrada trasera de un club cerca de las dos de la mañana. Isak realmente no podía creer que todavía estuviera siguiendo a este completo desconocido, pero aquí estaban.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Vamos al club —dijo Even.

—No puedo entrar —Isak frunció el ceño—. No soy lo suficientemente mayor, ¿recuerdas?

Y no sólo era eso. Además del hecho que no estaba vestido lo suficientemente bien y no pensaba que siquiera pudiera entrar. Even podría vestir su ropa, pero se veía _así,_ e Isak. Bueno, Isak lucía _así._

Y pese a su honestidad durante la noche, en realidad no podía hacerse decir que. _‘No creo ser lo suficientemente atractivo. No creo ser suficiente.’_ Así que decidió ceñirse a ‘No soy lo suficientemente mayor.’

Pero entonces Even le dio una alegre mirada y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Conozco al guardia.

Y era verdad. Even fue saludado por ese hombre enorme en la puerta como si fuera regular, e Isak ni siquiera pestañeó cuando la gran mano entrelazó la suya y lo llevó al interior.

El local era oscuro y olía a sudor y diversión y _sexo._ También olía a errores y dinero y sobre todo pena, pero no le importo. No le importó porque Even todavía lo cogía de la mano, y porque se le acercó tan casualmente para volver a susurrarle al oído cuando llegaron al bar.

—Eres jodidamente atractivo —le exhaló en la piel, como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Isak sobre sí mismo, como si supiera la razón por la que Isak estaba tan nervioso en primer lugar.

Lo empujó gentilmente, realmente no pudo evitarlo. No lo creía, pero al mismo tiempo lo creía. Even era tan tierno, pero tan cautivador y tan atractivo. Isak no lo entendía, cómo lo hacía.

—Aunque, no gay —Even rio cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, sacándole una risa a Isak que no podía creer que estuviera coqueteando con un chico que era dos años mayor que él en un club.

—Dame una bebida. ¿Sí?

—Ya viene —Even sonrió, poniéndole la mano sobre su pequeña espalda—. Es champaña, ¿verdad?

Isak volvió a empujarlo, pero esta vez se rio vergonzosamente en sus manos, apoyándose dubitativamente contra la caricia de Even.

—Eres tan lindo —dijo, el dedo índice subiendo para quitarle el cabello de la frente a Isak. Esta vez casi se sintió feliz de haber dejado la gorra atrás. Y no, no era porque secretamente esperara que Even volviera a hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿soy atractivo o lindo? ¿Cuál es la verdad? —Isak sonrió, relamiéndose el labio inferior porque todo se sentía demasiado bien.

—Ambos. Eres ambos.

Isak estaba por salir con una respuesta cuando Even lo llevó de la mano a la pista de baile.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasa con nuestras bebidas?

—Podemos conseguirlas más tarde. Justo ahora, bailemos —dijo Even.

—Yo no bailo.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Todo mundo baila.

Y no fue muy difícil bailar o al menos fingir cuando Even era tan encantador y tan despreocupado y tan increíblemente _feliz_ como persona. Su sonrisa propagaba calidez física en el corazón de Isak, pero no sabía la razón por la que se veía tan increíblemente triste al mismo tiempo. Como si hubiera visto los tiempos más oscuros y por esa razón la sonrisa resplandecía tan brillante.  Como si estuviera sobrellevando las más profundas cicatrices y por esa razón se negaba a domar la carcajada. Como si hubiera experimentado tristeza a un nivel más profundo del que Isak jamás podría alcanzar.

Así que Isak bailó porque por alguna razón, este chico lo estaba queriendo hacer bailar y reír y simplemente saltarse. Sólo acabó siendo un poco incómodo porque Isak no tenía idea de cómo bailar al ritmo de Samba. Ni siquiera sabía que era Samba hasta que Even se lo dijo.

—Esta noche es temática de Brasil —explicó por encima de la fuerte música.

—¿Eh?

—¡Mira! Las decoraciones, la música, las bebidas. ¡Todo es referente a Brasil! —volvió a gritar, esta vez acercándose.

—¡Oh de acuerdo! —Isak gritó en respuesta, incómodamente moviendo los pies.

Entonces jadeó cuando la mano de Even le acunó la mejilla, luego casi brincó cuando se acercó.

—Si cierras los ojos por poco tiempo —le habló directamente en el oído, la voz baja y rasposa y simplemente maravilloso, estremeciéndolo por toda la columna vertebral—. Puedes imaginar que estamos en algún club de Brasil.

—Eh —Isak se movió bajo esa caricia, acercándose sin realmente quererlo.

—Inténtalo —dijo Even, la mejilla descansando contra la de Isak mientras todavía le acunaba la otra con la cálida mano—. Sólo cierra los ojos.

Y quizás el alcohol ayudó. Porque Isak no creía que de otra manera le hubiera seguido la corriente, casi restregándose contra un perfecto desconocido en mitad de la pista de baile que explotaba con canciones brasileñas con los ojos cerrados y fingiendo que realmente estaba en Brasil.

—¿Sí? —Even volvió a hablar justo mientras Isak casi de derritió en él, completamente ignorando el ritmo y la gente y todo entorno a ellos—. Ahora puedes decir que has estado en algún lugar este verano.

Isak cerró los ojos y se pegó a él. Esto era lo más íntimo que jamás había sido con nadie. Lo más querido y valuado y cuidado que jamás se había sentido en su vida. Y aunque era un poco patético que sus estándares fueran así de bajos y que no tenía nada con que compararlo, en realidad no le importaba mucho. Estaba más que feliz.

Se aferró a Even y le pasó ambos brazos por el cuello. Caderas contra caderas. La boca abierta cuando sintió los brazos de Even alrededor de la cintura, también aferrándose, mejilla contra mejilla, piel sobre piel.

Isak estaba en llamas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sujétame —Isak susurró, la voz rompiéndosele un poco—. Por favor sujétame. Por favor.

Y así que Even lo sujetó. Tan desesperadamente como él también ansiaba ser sujetado. Sólo lo sujetó mientras alguna alegra canción resonaba en los altavoces mientras unos tipos sin sentido de coordinación o gracia pretendió saber cómo bailar el Samba. Lo sujetó como necesitaba ser sujetado, como si nunca hubiera sido sujetado. Fuerte y apasionado y estable y simplemente _ahí._

Isak sabía en su corazón que nunca olvidaría esta noche, incluso si esto terminaba siendo un producto de su imaginación. Sin resentimientos. No devolvería estas sensaciones por el mundo.

Simplemente se sentía tan… _Vivo._

Acabaron abrazándose en mitad de la pista de baile, sólo balanceándose en los brazos del otro y respirando con dificultad en el cuello del otro, igual que dos personas que se necesitaban.

Isak estaba tan enredado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Even estaba riendo era debido a la innegable erección presionada contra la pierna.

_Dios._

—No gay, ¿eh? —Even rio, e Isak prácticamente lo empujó, casi perdiendo el balance en el proceso. Estaba más que avergonzado—. Oye. Está bien. Está bien.

—Oh Dios.

—Oye. Está bien. Yo tampoco voy tan bien —Even volvió a reír antes de atraer a Isak en los brazos, restregándosele un poco la pierna para probar su punto. Y _hm. De acuerdo._ Eso era _impresionante._

—Estás ruborizado —Even observó, algo entretenido.

—No. Sólo -

—¿Hm?

—Es simplemente tan duro —Isak balbuceó y Even casi se ahogó de la risa, soltándolo casi completamente para abrazarse el estómago.

—¡Isak, oh Dios!

—¿Qué? —Isak sonreía—. Es verdad. No lo sé. Nunca he tenido un pene presionado contra mí.

—Sí, lo haces. ¡Tienes uno, Isak!

—Oh Dios. ¡No de esa manera! —Isak volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

Este chico era más que ridículo. Isak no podía creerlo.

—Bueno me alegra que sepas cómo se siente un pene erecto, Isak —agregó—. Eres bienvenido a sentirlo cuando quieras.

—¡NO voy a tocarte el pene!

—Lo siento. Olvidaba que aquí no estamos haciendo nada gay.

.

Caminaron sin dirección por un tiempo tras irse del club, e Isak sólo sonrió a Even todo el tiempo, su corazón sintiéndose repleto, demasiado para su pecho. Nunca se había sentido así de contento, así de vivo. Era cursi e increíblemente fuera de sí. Pero se sentía feliz. Y ni siquiera estaban haciendo nada. Simplemente estaban caminando.

Así que cuando dieron la vuelta en la esquina de la casa de Mahdi, Isak dio un resoplido y cogió la mano de Even, únicamente dejando salir esa respiración cuando sintió los dedos presionados contra sus nudillos.

Era tan dulce, tan reconfortante.

—Me gustan tus manos —Isak admitió mientras subía las manos enlazadas para examinar las de Even. Eran tan fuertes y tan fuerte pero tan suave.

—Como colega, es mi deber decirte que esto es muy gay.

—¡Oh cierra la boca! —Isak gruñó, completamente soltándole la mano mientras Even reía.

—Oye. Oye. Es una broma. ¡Estoy bromeando! —confesó, distraídamente extendiendo la mano hasta la de Isak en la oscuridad y esta vez entrelazando los dedos, justo antes de llevárselo a la boca y dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano de Isak, haciendo que se derritiera. Su cerebro tuvo un cortocircuito. Incluso había dejado de caminar.

_Dios._

—¿Estás bien? —Even preguntó, el tono de repente preocupado.

—Sí. Just.

—¿Me sobrepasé? Lo siento si así fue. Yo -

—No. No —Isak lo interrumpió, todavía sintiéndose un poco aturdido—. Sólo que. Nadie me coge de la mano así.

Even tenía una mirada reconfortante en el rostro e Isak estaba comenzando a sentir un nudo en su garganta. No estaba triste. Simplemente se sentía tan tonto. Tan ridículo. Toda esta noche era una primera para él.

—Isak -

—Y sé que es vergonzoso, pero se siente tan jodidamente bien. No tienes idea.

—Oh cariño —Even simplemente lo abrazó, las manos entrelazadas entre ellos mientras la libre se curvó en el cuello de Isak para acercarlo—. No es vergonzoso sentirse bien. Está bien.

Isak no sabía qué clase de hechicero era este chico, pero casi se sentía como que se hubieran conocido toda la vida. Quizás sus caminos también se cruzaron en otros universos. Quizás estaban destinados a conocerse en algún punto. Isak no tenía explicación para el azar de la noche y por lo absolutamente crucial que se sentía.

—Es como que olvidé lo agradable que a veces puede ser la vida —admitió para variar avergonzadamente en el cuello de Even, gracias al alcohol en su sangre. Tan increíblemente gracias.

Even le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla e Isak cerró los ojos para saborear el momento. En realidad, no podía creer que estuviera viviendo algo así.

—Probablemente ahora piensas que soy un triste cabrón patético —rio nerviosamente con la cabeza gacha. Probablemente había arruinado todo.

—Para nada —Even sonrió mientras levantaba la barbilla—. Y si significa algo en absoluto, me especializo en ‘tristes cabrones patéticos’.

—Se me hace difícil creerlo —Isak rio, subiendo las manos entrelazadas entre los pechos de ambos y sosteniéndose de la playera de Jesús de Even (de Eskild) con la mano libre.

—¿Por qué dirías eso? —Even inclinó la cabeza a un costado, todavía sonriendo tiernamente.

—No lo sé. Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor —dijo Isak.

—Neh. No eres el único con demonios. Pequeño —dijo Even.

—Sí claro. ¿Qué podría estar tan mal contigo? —Isak levantó un poco más la barbilla porque así lo sentía.

—No está exactamente mal, pero para empezar soy bipolar —dijo Even, los ojos abriéndose casi de inmediato, como si al instante se hubiese arrepentido de las palabras.

—Oh —Isak jadeó. No porque se sintiera de alguna manera sobre la revelación. No porque le estaba haciendo cuestionar los eventos de la noche. No por nada. Simplemente jadeó porque sentía que Even finalmente había revelado algo sobre él mismo además del nombre, porque sentía que ya no era ese mágico chico duende que lo iba a salvar de su soledad.

—Ves. Ahora _tú_ piensas que soy un triste cabrón patético —dijo Even, la voz llena con dolor, pero todavía tierno.

—¡No! —Isak casi le gritó en el rostro, porque no quería que Even pensara que se estaba sintiendo mal por él. No sabía nada sobre bipolaridad, pero no podía haber sido tan mal. Quizás tendría una opinión diferente cuando estuviera sobrio e hizo una rápida búsqueda en Google, pero ahora mismo, no podía importarle menos—. No eres un triste cabrón patético.

—¿No? —Even preguntó.

—No —Isak insistió—. No somos tristes cabrones patéticos.

—No somos tristes cabrones patéticos —Even repitió, ahora volviendo a reír, el pulgar acariciando gentilmente la mejilla de Isak. Dulce. Tan dulce.

—Sólo lo tenemos más complicado que otros. Eso es todo —Isak le parpadeó con ojos esperanzadores.

—Sí. Sólo un poco.

.

Caminaron sin dirección con los dedos enlazados por otra hora mientras hablaban sobre las cosas más fortuitas. Even eventualmente se burló de sus habilidades para rapear de antes, e Isak estaba tan ofendido que simplemente comenzó una estrofa de The Notorious B.I.G. No podía decir si había rapeado la canción entera, pero recordaba a alguien abriendo la ventana y gritándole “cierra la puta boca”, haciendo que ambos estallaran en risas y corrieran por casi cinco cuadras. Eso sí, eran las tres o cuatro de la mañana y el sol estaba por salir. Así que en realidad no podía culparlos.

Even también lo hizo escuchar a algún rapero llamado Nas, e Isak se sentía extremadamente tímido y mareado compartiendo sus audífonos como esas cursis parejas en las comedias románticas. Isak no podía creer que estaba viviendo su propia cursi comedia romántica.

Hablaron del amor de Even por Baz Luhrmann, e Isak admitió que no creía tener interés alguno, que casi se sentía celoso porque no tenía _eso._ Y justo cuando comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión de revelar algo tan personal de nuevo, Even lo atrajo al pecho y volvió a besarle el cabello. _Tan tierno._

.

Caminaron sin rumbo hasta que el sol casi comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo, haciendo el glorioso regreso luego de una noche de deambular en las sombras igual que tontos esperanzados. E Isak casi se sintió triste de verlo brillar, casi deseaba que volviera a bajar, casi deseaba el fin del mundo.

La realidad - la cruda y fría realidad - estaba comenzando a asentarse. La noche se acabó. La magia se estaba desapareciendo. La burbuja estaba por estallar. Isak probablemente no brillaba durante el día. Probablemente tampoco brillaba durante la noche. Sólo ayudaba que era oscuro. Even probablemente iba a acabar abriendo los ojos y darse cuenta de que no había querido esto, sea lo que fuere.

Isak estaba un poco triste. Y no ayudaba que ahora la cabeza le doliera un poco, el alcohol habiéndose disipado de su sistema. No ayudaba que la mano se sintiera un poco vacía, ahora un poco desnuda, Even habiéndolo soltado en algún punto durante la caminata.

Todo estaba llegando a un final.

Como todo. Siempre.

.

—Gracias —Isak murmuró en el momento que llegó a su apartamento, intentando esconder la decepción cuando se dio cuenta que esta vez Even no iba a intentar entrar.

—¿De qué? —Even sonrió.

—No lo sé. Supongo que solo esta noche. Fue agradable —Isak se encogió de hombros con los ojos sobre el piso. Ahora estaba tan nervioso que no tenía alcohol para culpar por sus acciones.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —Isak sonrió un poco porque la voz de Even fue tan tierna—. Aunque, en una manera totalmente no gay.

—Por supuesto —Even rio—. No gay. Por supuesto.

Isak esperó por unos segundos, esperando algo, cualquier cosa. Esta era la oportunidad de Even para pedirle su teléfono, o el nombre completo, o su Instagram, o Facebook, o cualquier cosa. Era ahora o nunca.

Pero nada salió de sus bocas. Y sólo se pararon ahí incómodamente en la puerta de Isak y la realidad de verdad comenzó a asentarse.

La magia de verdad había desaparecido.  

—Te veo, ¿sí? —Isak habló nerviosamente—. Gracias por acompañarme.

—El placer fue mío.

—Y no te preocupes por, eh, mi ropa y eso. Definitivamente puedes quedarte con mis pantalones. De todos modos, creo que te ves mejor con ellos, incluso con los tobillos y todo. Y eh, Eskild podría reñirme por la playera. Pero te la puedes quedar. Está bien. Me arreglaré con él —Isak divagó nerviosamente, las palmas sudando, el corazón latiéndole, los ojos bien abiertos, sus sentidos cosquilleando. Estaba tan increíblemente cansado y nervioso y decepcionado. Pero estaba bien. Al menos logró tener una asombrosa noche. Estaba totalmente bien.

—Oye, oye. Despacio - —Even rio, pero Isak en realidad no podía lidiar con esto ahora mismo.

No quería mirarlo y ver la falta de lo que fuera que había visto en sus ojos durante toda la noche. No podía soportar ese rechazo. En realidad, no sabía lo que quería. Pero Isak se sintió lo suficientemente humillado, todas sus confesiones de repente inundándole el cerebro.

—Está bien, de verdad. Tuve un buen rato. Espero encontrarme contigo en alguna otra fiesta. Podemos ir a Grecia o Turquía la próxima vez —Isak continuó divagando—. Ahora me tengo que ir pero, eh, espero que llegues bien a casa. ¿Sí?

—Oye -

—Tengo que correr —Isak lo interrumpió, quedándose sin ideas. No podía exactamente escapar ya que estaban frente al edificio de apartamentos. Pero podía subir las escaleras y esperar que Even no lo siguiera. Even era un chico sensible, seguramente debía entender.

_Sí. Vamos con eso._

Así que reunió todo su valor y cogió el rostro de Even en ambas manos antes de inclinarse para presionarle un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda. Esperaba que Even sintiera una pizca de la ternura que había hecho sentir a Isak esta noche. Sólo una pizca. Esperaba que sintiera que era más de lo que nadie le había mostrado. De verdad lo esperaba.

Así que, en un derrotado jadeo, soltó el rostro de Even, se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de su edificio y corrió escaleras arriba con el corazón atorado en la garganta.

_Joder._

No pudo escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de sí, así que se detuvo en la primera planta y se escondió detrás de la pared sólo en caso de que Even decidiera seguirlo a la segunda planta donde realmente estaba Kollektivet.

_Joder. Joder. Joder._

_Por favor no me sigas. Por favor no me siga. Por favor no me si-. Por favor sígueme. Por favor sígueme. Por favor si-_

Isak lo sintió antes de que pudiera oírlo, lo único sonando en sus oídos era el sonido de sus propios latidos.

Así que Isak susurró cuando Even lo cogió de la muñeca. Y susurró cuando lo puso contra la pared. Y susurró cuando finalmente, _finalmente,_ presionó esos dulces, dulces labios contra los suyos.

Fuerte. Profundo. Tierno. Apasionado.

Isak nunca supo que besar se sentía tan bien. Nunca supo que podía doler tan bien. Nunca supo que se podía sentir tan correcto. Así que Isak se dejó llevar. Gimió a la hora más rara en las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos y pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Even justo mientras abría más los labios y echaba la cabeza a un costado. Respiró por la nariz y abrió la boca hasta que pudo sentir la lengua de Even ahí, hasta que pudo sentir sus nudillos doblarse, hasta que pudiera sentirse físicamente derretirse en el abrazo.

Tan candente. Tan tierno. Isak no sabía cómo lo hacía.

Estaba por volver a besarlo, con la barbilla levantada pidiendo más, siempre, cuando Even de repente se echó para atrás, haciéndolo seguir la dulce esencia de esa boca con los ojos cerrados.

Casi gimió, pero entonces los ojos se le abrieron un poco y atrapó a Even mirándolo como si él fuera maravilloso, como si fuera precioso, como si estuviera resplandeciendo, pasándole las manos por el cabello y el rostro mientras sus ojos tenían dificultades para enfocarse en una cosa brincando por todo el rostro de Isak.

—Eres tan hermoso —Even articuló, haciéndolo ruborizar todavía más antes de volver a besarlo, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que Isak se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para rozar la lengua de Even con la suya, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para meterle las manos en el suave cabello, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para corresponderle al beso tan ardientemente.

Se besaron hasta que ambos se quedaron jadeando contra la pared, Isak casi pasándole una pierna sobre la de Even sin darse cuenta. Entonces se derritieron el uno en el otro, sólo abrazándose y acariciándose y respirando. Tan _tierno._ Isak casi gimoteó cuando Even juntó las frentes y frotó sus narices.

_¿Quién hacía eso?_

—Ahora no vas a ir diciendo que no tuviste un épico romance de verano —Even le susurró al oído, cálido, heavy, todo.

—Con un cálido y misterioso desconocido —Isak susurró en respuesta.

—Que te llevó a Brasil y a nadar en medianoche —Even sonrió cuando finalmente se echó para atrás, las manos todavía sobre los labios de Isak.

La boca se veía roja e hinchada. Se veía tan obsceno.

—El mejor verano —Isak agregó nerviosamente, el forro de sus huellas dactilares pasando sobre la obscena boca de Even.

—De la historia —Even dijo justo antes de fruncir los labios para presionar un pequeño beso en los dedos de Isak.

—Que mal que se acabó —Isak dijo tentativamente, esperando que Even lo corregiría.

—Siempre queda el próximo año —dijo en cambio, abrumándolo un poco.

—Sí, el próximo año. —Isak repitió.

—Quizás el próximo año involucraremos el dar mamadas.

Isak rio y lo alejó un poco, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de su decisión porque ahora estaban separados. Ahora ya no se estaban tocando.

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa rima con Even?

—¿Hm?

—Nada —Isak rio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir—. No importa.

_Heaven_ 2 _. Rima con heaven._

.

—Adiós Even.

—Adiós Isak.

.

—¡Isak, no has salido de tu habitación en 24 horas! —Eskild se quejó por quinta vez esa tarde.

—Sólo estoy durmiendo. ¡Da igual! —Isak gruñó Justo mientras pausaba el juego que estaba jugando.

Era dominado y la escuela comenzaba al siguiente día.

Y todo estaba bien. Excepto que no podía dejar de pensar en Even y esa obscena boca y el hecho de que ni siquiera le había pedido su teléfono o información de contacto, demasiado confiado de que lo encontraría en línea.

Isak había pasado horas, _de verdad horas,_ buscando en línea. Buscó por todas partes. Incluso fue a esas oscuras páginas - incluso instaló Grindr y se enfrentó a una agonizante serie de sucios mensajes.

Isak había intentado todo. Incluso le había preguntado a Eva y a los chicos. Nadie conocía a alguien por el nombre de Even. Nadie tenía idea de quién era o cómo había acabado en la fiesta de Eva.

Y para el domingo, Isak de verdad comenzó a creer que se había imaginado todo. Pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos para sentir la marca de los dedos _ahí,_ sosteniéndolo mientras esos labios lo besaban con una pasión que únicamente había escuchado en canciones o películas.

Isak estaba impotente. Estaba desesperado. Y para las 15:00, comenzó a buscar en Google las cosas más ridículas tales como _“¿es posible enamorarse en una noche?”_

—¿Estás enamorado? —Eskild preguntó en la cena e Isak de verdad gruñó y enterró la cabeza en sus brazos porque no lo sabía, pero su estómago estaba haciendo cosas. Había mariposas ahí y no se iban.

.

—Te ves terrible hombre —dijo Mahdi al momento en que Isak se le unió a él y al resto de chicos.

—Gracias. Supongo —Isak se encogió de hombros—. No he dormido demasiado.

—Es el primer día de nuestro segundo año en Nissen. Se supone que luzcas astuto —dijo Magnus—. ¿Qué estás haciendo avergonzándonos?

—Cierra la boca, Mags. Si al caso, Isak nos trae a todas las chicas y no al contrario —Jonas interrumpió.

Pero a Isak no podía importarle menos porque siempre que cerraba los ojos, se sobrecogía por la sensación de las manos de Even sobre él.

 _Even._ Él tenía diecinueve, así que probablemente estaba en la universidad. O quizás ya tenía un trabajo. ¿Estaba teniendo un buen día? Isak no podía evitar cuestionarse.

—Colega, ¿qué estás haciendo? Hay chicas de primero viéndonos. Deja de fantasear. Haz lo tuyo —dijo Mahdi.

Pero Isak en realidad no estaba interesado en hacerlo. Ahora mismo no estaba realmente interesado en fingir que le gustaban las chicas. Justo ahora tenía otras cosas en marcha.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Jonas le preguntó—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí —Isak se encogió de hombros—. Sólo cosas en mi mente.

_No me pidió mi teléfono. Ni siquiera -_

.

Isak estaba haciendo una nota mental de arreglar su taquilla antes de que lo volviera loco este año cuando la voz más profunda lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo soltar todos sus libros.

—¡Mierda! —Isak gruñó, inmediatamente agazapándose para juntar sus cosas, apenas registrando que _Sí. ¿Qué?_

Isak casi se cayó de espaldas cuando la mano de Even le tocó la suya sobre el estúpido libro de Biología sobre el piso. Casi gritó cuando lo vio de cuclillas frente a él en el pasillo en mitad de Nissen, mirándolo igual que cuando lo hacía cogido de la mano, como la vez que lo había besado en unas escaleras a oscuras.

—Hola —dijo Even, los ojos amables, el cabello perfecto, luciendo algo asombroso en la playera de Jesús de Eskild.

—Hola —Isak tragó con los ojos bien abiertos—. Yo. Eh - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

—El año escolar ha comenzado —dijo Even con una sonrisa y un _guiño_ —. Ya es el próximo año.

_Oh Dios. Oh Dios. ¿Sólo está aquí para verme?_

—¡Colega! —Magnus desafortunadamente - ¡por supuesto! - salió de la nada e interrumpió el momento—. ¡Es nuestro primer día y ya estás siendo un desastre!

—Déjalo en paz, Mags —Jonas rodó los ojos detrás de ellas.

Isak rápidamente se puso de pie con la ayuda de Even y se las arregló para meter todos sus libros en la taquilla mientras cuidadosamente le evitaba la mirada.

—Eh, oye hombre —dijo Magnus, ahora volviendo la atención a Even—. No creo que los conozcamos. Soy Magnus.

—Hola. Soy Even —respondió con una mano extendida.

Las mejillas de Isak inmediatamente se volvieron a ruborizar. Era su verdadero nombre. Él era real. Y aquí estaba. _Oh Dios._

—Oh genial. ¿Eres nuevo?

—Sí. Estoy en tercer año. Acabó de transferirme de Bakka. E Isak y fuimos a Brasil el verano pasado.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora:
> 
> <33 ¿y si Isak y Even se conocieron antes del primer día de la escuela? Esa es mi idea para esto jaja.  
> Me imagino a Isak estando algo triste el verano antes de S3 no sé. acababa de mudarse de casa a kollektivet (después del sótano). Probablemente únicamente tenía dinero para cubrir la renta y sus gastos de manutención y no podía continuar/disfrutar sus vacaciones, no lo sé.  
> Simplemente fue esa rara idea que se me quedó en la cabeza.
> 
> Even intentando sacar lo mejor del verano. simplemente se me parece a Even. siguiéndolo porque está un poco ebrio y le preocupa la seguridad porque lo vio irse de la fiesta. Even siendo Even y probablemente reuniendo información durante la fiesta y sabiendo que Isak iba a Nissen. así sabiendo que iba a verlo el lunes.
> 
> como sea espero les guste <3333 tuve un extraño encuentro ebria con alguien que quería "hacerme feliz y llevarse mi dolor" hace unas semanas y esto digamos que nació en mi cabeza.
> 
> deja un comentario si te gustó o si sentiste algo. lo que sea. gracias por todo el apoyo, siempre. y lo siento por desaparecer y por mis constantes colapsos recientes jajajaja. 
> 
> amor amor amor.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Del inglés we match. Puede interpretarse como coincidir/combinar, partido, cerillo, etc.; pero, el juego de palabras aquí hace referencia a que también puede significar: estar emparejado, casarse, ser compatibles.  
> 2 Palabra inglesa, Cielo/Paraíso.
> 
> Ya ha pasado una año desde EVAK, y viene muchos más.  
> Espero tengan (hayan tenido) unas agradables festividades, y les deseo un prospero año.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por los comentarios.


End file.
